Fiber optic components are used in a wide variety of applications. The use of optical fibers as a medium for transmission of digital data (including voice, internet and IP video data) is becoming increasingly more common due to the high reliability and large bandwidth available with optical transmission systems. Fundamental to these systems are optical subassemblies for transmitting and/or receiving optical signals. Optical subassemblies typically comprise an interposer. As used herein, an interposer functions as a substrate for optical, opto-electrical, and electrical components and provides interconnections to optically and/or electrically interconnect the optical/opto-electrical/electrical components. There is a general need to simplify both the design and manufacture of interposers. The present invention fulfills this need among others.